


Tricks with Treats

by Dreaming_Spire



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Spire/pseuds/Dreaming_Spire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Halloween-themed ficlet written for the Cabin Crew Riot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks with Treats

The flight to New York proved illuminating in a few ways. They’d been exposed to the American version of Halloween, and while Douglas was entirely unsurprised to learn that Arthur loved the miniature candies that seemed to be everywhere, Martin had revealed a few more idiosyncrasies.

“For the last time, Arthur, get that THING off the flight deck,” Martin snapped.

“Aw, Skip, it’s a really great jack-o-lantern, though.” Arthur thrust it towards the captain, who recoiled.

“No, it’s NOT. And I can’t concentrate with it staring at me. Take it away.” Martin turned to glare at Douglas. “I’m glad you’re amused.”

“I don’t know if it’s amused so much as intrigued. I’d no idea you harbored such prejudices against gourds.”

“When they’ve got faces in them, yes!” Martin settled back to sulk.

“And you don’t like the candy, either. That’s interesting.”

“I like some candies. Some of the ones Arthur brought were – ”

“I understand completely about the “candy corn,” Martin.” Not even Arthur had enjoyed those, although he ate them dutifully. Douglas rather agreed with Arthur’s initial, inelegantly phrased assessment that they tasted like syrupy feet. “But I find marshmallows inoffensive. In some cases, I rather like them.”

“Well, I don’t.” Martin pressed his lips into a tight little line. “I don’t trust them. Sometimes they’re petrified, sometimes they’re runny, sometimes they’re spongy. I’ve no idea what the flavour is meant to be, either, other than sicky-sweet.”

“Hmm.” Douglas paused. “So it’s not like your problem with candyfloss?”

That earned him a fierce look. “I told you that in confidence. And for your information, I didn’t care for the taste before the incident.”

“Oh, I agree, having one’s older brother slap a cone of it into your hair might put anyone off.” Douglas couldn’t help chortling at the mental picture, though. “Although not everyone would be convinced that it would attract spiders into your ears.”

“I was seven, Douglas,” Martin whined. “And it did attract bees.”

“Yes, I sympathize with your plight, I do.” Douglas pretended to turn his attention to the instrument panel before adding, “A really intrepid older sibling might convince one to put something into the ears to prevent spiders. Earplugs, or something somewhat like them…something quite similar to marshmallows…”

“It was the ones in my nose – ” Martin stopped, realizing he’d just added another humiliating incident to Douglas’s collection.

Douglas chuckled. “Nose AND ears, Martin? No wonder you don’t like them, then.”

“I can still smell the blasted things some nights.”


End file.
